Asgard High School
by Amako-sama
Summary: UA - Tony et Loki se sont rencontrés entre deux cafés et trois crises existentielles. Il ne dépend qu'à eux de faire comprendre au destin que leur vie ne se jouera pas à pile ou face.
1. Chapter 1

DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

POV Tony

Oh nn pas la rentree j'en ai marre davance. Bon oh moins je verais plus mon père comme ça. Il est con comme même.

Fin POV Tony

Il se leva de son lit et alla devans le miroir. Il avait les cheveux chatain chocolat et les yeux ténébreu. Il s'habilla avec un teeshirt métallica et un jean noire et des converses noirs. La son Iphone stark sonna et il vi que c'était son copain Loki alors il décrocha.

Tony : Slt bébé, cava ?  
Loki : J'en ai marre de Thor il est trop méchant et Odin est con.  
Tony : C'est un connart je t'aime moi.  
Loki : Moi aussi on baise ?  
Tony : J'arrive.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

le 24/10/16/

Lettre ouverte à tes parents  
 _(fais-leur comprendre ce que la fanfiction est pour nous)_

Chère figure parentale,

Ton enfant a peut-être treize ans. Peut-être dix, peut-être quinze. J'avais onze ans. J'avais onze ans quand j'ai découvert les fanfictions et je peux t'assurer que ton enfant, quel que soit son âge, vient de faire une belle découverte. Si c'est ce même enfant qui t'a proposé de lire ceci, et que tu as commencé par lire la première partie, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je veux que tu comprennes, figure parentale, ce que la fanfiction peut lui apporter.

En lisant la première partie, tu t'es sans doute dit que c'était mal écrit, ridicule et que ça n'avait pas sa place dans ce qu'on appelle la littérature. Ce que tu as lu est une imitation plutôt convaincante de la façon dont j'écrivais à onze ans. Mais je t'arrête dans tes pensées, parce que j'aimerais placer l'emphase sur _j'écrivais_. Sais-tu ce que signifie ? Ça veut dire qu'à onze ans, j'avais pris la décision de tenir un stylo et de commencer à écrire. J'ai décidé de laisser de côté mes occupations habituelles pour fouiller mon imagination et inventer des histoires.

Est-ce qu'elles étaient mauvaises ? Très certainement. Mettaient-elles en scène des situations invraisemblables, des personnages peu crédibles et une mise en page à faire blêmir de honte Gallimard ? Tout à fait. Mais là n'est pas la question : j'écrivais, et je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire depuis. Je suis passée des fanfictions aux petites histoires, aux nouvelles originales et aux textes plus long. En 2014, j'ai participé au National Novel Writing Month, un défi d'écriture qui nous pousse à écrire 50 000 mots en un mois. J'en ai écrit près de 60 000, ce qui équivaut à un roman poche. En 2015, deux de mes nouvelles ont été publiées dans un florilège d'écriture soutenu par l'Education Nationale.

Je m'exprime bien, je fais peu de fautes et j'ai du vocabulaire. Je peux tenir une discussion et je sais soutenir ma cause dans un débat. Je n'ai pas appris ça à l'école. Je me suis entraînée jour après jour, en écrivant des milliers de pages sur mes héros favoris et leurs aventures. J'ai appris à écrire une scène d'action, une dispute, à relayer des émotions et à tirer un rire à mes lecteurs. Je me suis fait des amis qui partagent la même passion que moi et j'ai décroché mes diplômes haut la main, parce que tous mes professeurs soutenaient que j'écrivais vraiment bien pour mon âge.

J'ai dix-huit ans et j'écris de la fanfiction depuis sept ans. Mon ordinateur est rempli à ras-bord de dizaines d'histoires et d'idées. J'ai des cahiers pleins de scénarios et de scènes, de dialogues et de phrases jetées à la va-vite pour ne pas les oublier. J'écris aussi de la fiction et j'ai déjà été publiée.

Alors je te le demande, figure parentale. Qu'importe que j'ai commencé par écrire de ridicules histoires comme celle qui précède ce texte ? Qu'importe que j'ai passé des heures à m'imaginer quel personnage serait le plus heureux en bécotant cet autre héros ?

On s'en contrefout, figure parentale. Parce que j'ai de l'imagination et des jolis mots dans la bouche et qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un enfant qui rêve. Alors laisse le tien écrire de la fanfiction. Encourage-le, lis ses histoires et donne-lui des conseils. Tu t'en féliciteras plus tard. C'est une promesse.

Pas la peine de me remercier. Envoie-moi un lien vers les pérégrinations mentales de ton enfant, et je serais satisfaite.

Je t'embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
